


The Supernaturals

by Sithindor



Series: Cursed Content [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Cursed, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Supernatural meets My Immortal meets sold to 1D, if u flame ur a prep nd a poser!!, sold to the cast of Supernatural, yes the main character's name is Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithindor/pseuds/Sithindor
Summary: Mary Sue iz having a normul day until her muther tellz her she'z been sold 2The Supernaturals!!! Dey r Mary Sue's favrit band!!! Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, and Jared Paleki are suuuuper hot!! Mary Su's lif will be chnged 4eva!![This is the first work in what will eventually become a series of absolutely cursed fanfiction. I already have at least five ideas for other works to add to this series. I'm so sorry.]
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jared Padalecki/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cursed Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As gleeful as writing cursed fanfic makes me, I'm not a monster. I'll be including TWs- overall, I am emulating the content of My Immortal, so there will be ungodly amounts of self-harm / attempted suicide / statutory rape. That said, I hope you all enjoy reading this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. No TWs for the first chapter.

Mary Sue was lying sexily in her bed listening to “More Than Brothers” by the Supernaturals when her mom burst in. She was carrying Mary Sue’s Hot Topic suitcase, and she began throwing Mary Sue’s black lacy clothes into it.

“Mom!” Mary Sue screamed seductively. “What are you doing!??”

“Get out of bed,” Ms. Mary Sue said. Ms. Mary Sue wasn’t married to Mary Sue’s dad, which is why Mary Sue has daddy issues. “They’re here.”

“Who’s here?” Mary Sue said.

“You’re new owners.”

This is the story of how Mary Sue was sold to the Supernaturals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted suicide, statutory rape

I should probably give some background info about the Supernaturals. The Supernaturals was Mary Su’s favorite band. It was made up of Jared Padalecki (cute), Jensen Ackles (hot), and Misha Collins (suuuuper hot). They were all sexy and hot and bisexual, which made them even more hot. Every time Mary Sue heard the lead singer Misha ’s voice, she had an orgasm. 

The Supernaturals weren’t like other boy bands. Unlike the other bands who were just in it for fame, the Supernaturals sang deep and enlightened songs about death and the afterlife. Mary Sue knew from their lyrics that they were deep and emotional the way only bi boys could be. 

So Mary Sue was very excited as she sexied sexily downstairs to meet the Supernaturals. She was wearing a short black dress and combat boots so that the boys would know that she wasn’t like other girls. Her ocean blue orbs were painted with black eyeliner and black eyeshadow, which made her look like a vampire. 

“Wow,” Misha Collins said when he saw her. “She’s sexy.”

“Man, she’s like 17,” Jensen Ackles said. “You’re 46.”

“But she’s sexy,” Misha Collins repeated sexily.

“I agree with Misha Collins,” Jared Paladecki moaned.

Mary Sue had another orgasm. 

“What the fuck,” Jensen said. “Did she just—?”

Jared handed Ms. Mary Sue’s mother a large wad of cash, cutting Jensen off. “Go with your new owners, Mary Sue,” Ms. Mary Sue said. Misha Collins took out a dog leash and put it around Mary Sue’s neck.

“We usually use this for our dog Miracle,” Misha Collins moaned, “but we have to make sure you don’t run away.”

“I won’t run away Misha Collins I’m not like other girls,” Mary Sue said.

“That’s what the last girl said,” Jared orgasmed. 

“What??” Mary Sue screamed sensually. Misha Collins orgasmed too, as Jensen stared on in horror. “There were girls before me?? I thought I was your one and only??”

Mary Sue stormed into the kitchen. They were in The Supernaturals’s house now. 

“How the fuck did we get here?” Jensen said. 

“Wait, Mary Sue!” Misha collins said in that husky sexy Castiel voice. “I promise that you’re the only one for us!!”

“NO!” Mary Se wailed. “You ruined my life! I thought you were going to love me forever!!” She took a knife out of the drawer and held it over her wrists.

“Woah, what the fuck!” Jensen said, grabbing the knife from her hands. “Are you trying to kill yourself? Guys, let’s get her back to her family.”

“NOO!!” Mary Sue moaned. “I love you!!” She threw herself on Jensen’s hot bod and sobbed into his bulging muscular pecs. “Never send me back!!”

“What the fuuuuuuckkk,” Jensen whispered. “What the fuuuuckkk.”

Jared took Mary Sue from Jensen and hugged her. “Shhhh,” Jared said. “We won’t send you back. Do you wanna go have sex?”

Mary Sue nodded. “Let’s go have sex.”

“Hold up dude you’re 38, she’s  _ seventeen _ ,” Jensen said. He tried to take Mary Sue from Jared, but Misha Collins held him back. 

“It’s okay,” Misha Collins said. “We should have sex too.”

“But man he’s about to—”

“Let’s have sex,” Misha Collins said. 

“Misha please, this is so illegal, not to mention  _ immoral _ .”

“Let’s have  _ sex _ ,” Misha Collins moaned. He kissed Jensen’s lips, and even Jensen couldn’t resist him. They had sex right in the kitchen as Mary Sue and Jared had sex in the living room. It was hot and sexy and super hot, and Mary Sue orgasmed.

“What is this????” someone screamed seductively.

It was that Ruby woman. She was Jared’s wife. That Ruby Woman passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm

“Who is taht?” Mary Su screamed.

“That is my wife,” Jared Palki said sexily. “I didn’t tell her about you, I thought she would be jealous.”

“Well  _ I’m _ jealous!!” Mary Sue cried. Her black eyeliner ran down her face, which made her look cool and gothic. 

“Wait Mary Sue!” But Mary Sue didn’t listen to Jared. She ran out the door to the graveyard. She couldn’t fukking believe Jared! She loved him, and he had a wife!!! Didn’t he care about Mary Sue’s feelings?? 

Mary Sue put in her headphones and blasted MCR as she cut her arms. She felt so depressed. The moon was hidden behind a cloud and it was pitch black so she felt better. There was a rustly noise behind her and she turned around.

“Who’s there?” she screamed.

“Don’t worry” a man in a black cloak said. It was very gothic that she couldn’t see his face. “I am a vampire, and I will turn you into one of us!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I kinda forgot this fic exists. I'll try to update more often from now on lol
> 
> TW: mention of self harm

“You’re a vampire??” Mary Sue said?

“Yes, and I want to turn you into a vampire too,” the vampire said. “You are very gothic and sexy, and your blood smells like cheesesteak.”

“Cheesesteak is such a jock food,” Mary Sue pouted. When she pouted it made her cheeks look extra sexy, and no boy had ever not fallen for it.

“My roommate is a jock vampire,” the vampire said. “That’s how I know! I promise I am very goth.”

Mary Sue wondered whtether she should go with this vampire. He was very goth, after all, much more goth than Jared and Jensen and Misha Collins. But Mary Sue had been rightfully sold to Jared and Jensen and Misha Collins. She was legally their slave now, and she had to do whatever they wanted. But Jared had betrayed Mary Sue. He had married that Ruby whore. Mary Sue hated her with everything she had. Just thinking about it made her want to cut herself again. 

She decided to go with thw vampire.

“Okay, I’ll go with you, but what is your name??”

“You can call me… Vampire.”

“That’s such a sexy name,” Mary Sue orgasmed.

“I know,” Vampire said. He opened a dore to a crypt and led Mary Sue inside. But it wasn’t a crypt. The door opened to another world. It was red and black and very gothic.

“This is Vampire World,” Vampire said. “It is the world where the vampires live.”

Vampire took Mary Sue to his house. When he opened the door, another vampire was there, but he was a jock. He was playing with a soccer ball in the living room, bouncing it off his foot and into the basketball hoop on the wall. “Touchdown!” he yelled when the ball went into the hoop.

“That is my roommate Count Jockula,” Vampire said.

“Hi Vampire!” Count Jockkula said.

“Hi Count Jokkula,” Vampire said. “This is Mary Sue, I met her in the cemetery.”

“Ignore Count Joccula,” Vampire said to Mary Sue. “He’s weird. Most vampires aren’t jocks, we’re all very gothic.”

“So… he isn’t like other vampires?” Mary sue asked. She had never fallen for a jock before, but this vampire jock made her loins feel life.

“So Mary Sue, do you want me to turn you into a vampire?” Vampire said.

“I don’t know,” Mary Sue wondered. “I have owners and I don’t know if they would want me to become a vampire.”

“That’s okay,” Vampire said. “You can come back when you’re ready to become a vampire.”


End file.
